rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pete
Pete '''is a hefty anthropomorphic cat and the archenemy of Mickey Mouse from ''Disney'''. He is Disney's oldest continuing character, appearing two years before Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (1927), and a full three years before Mickey Mouse (1928). History Pete first appeared in the Walt Disney-produced 1920s "Alice Comedies" short subject series. He first appeared in ''Alice Solves the Puzzle (February 15, 1925) as Bootleg Pete. His nickname is a reference to his career of bootlegging alcoholic beverages during the United States Prohibition (January 16, 1920 - December 5, 1933). His next appearance is the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts as a villain. Pete then appeared as Mickey Mouse's enemy beginning with the cartoons The Gallopin' Gaucho and Steamboat Willie, (both 1928). In the cartoons of the 1930s, Pete would be Mickey Mouse's nemesis, but would vary in professions, from an all-out outlaw (Gallopin' Gaucho) to a brutal law-enforcer (such as Moving Day in which he is a sheriff who serves Mickey and Donald Duck with an eviction notice). On the other hand, in the 1942 cartoon Symphony Hour, Pete is a sympathetic impresario who sponsors Mickey's orchestra in a concert, which goes terribly wrong, but is a great success. In later years, Pete became one of the most recurring villains in Disney media including TV series (Duck Tales, Goof Troop, Mickey Mouse Works, and House of Mouse), movies (Disney's depiction of The Prince and the Pauper), and also appear in a few video games, but his most famous appearance is in the Kingdom Hearts series. Role in Rakenzarn Pete makes an appearance in Rakenzarn Tales from the prologue as one of the antagonists. The Beginning Surprisingly, Pete acts as the main antagonist in the Cyril Region. Pete first appeared in the prologue where Kyuu accidentally bumps onto him. The Disney villain threatens to beat the boy up until Kite arrives to get Kyuu out of trouble. However, when they're about to leave, Pete quickly recognizes Kyuu's class as an Arxus Rogue, a very rare class capable of wielding numerous types of weapons, and challenges him. Pete bests Kyuu in battle by punching him into the sky. After Kyuu accidentally reveals the Wario Bros.' scheme for Dark Magician Girl, Pete, angered after thinking that Kyuu is a fake Arxus Rogue, shows up again. With the help of Kite and Dark Magician Girl, they're able to beat Pete and the Wario Bros. To add insults to injury, a moogle appears out of nowhere and posts some wanted posters.... And turns out, Pete, Wario, and Waluigi's faces are in it. A large group of bounty hunters show up and chase the trio. Throughout the story, Pete hasn't been seen until the very end of Chapter 3 where he reveals that he's responsible for the Stone Ogre attack at Densel Town in Chapter 1. Pete summons a Blizzard Dragon (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) to get rid of Kyuu and the party. Despite the party's victory, Pete reveals that he has set up more invisible pocket doors that contain numerous monsters (including the Stone Ogres) all over the region. Pete then escapes with Wario, whom he hired. Despite repelling the attack, the party realizes that as long as Pete is still around and the plague still intact, the entire region is still in danger. Kyuu also suspects that Pete isn't working alone seeing the summoning spell and the supply of magical pocket containment. Pete's next appearance is near the end of Chapter 4, where he acts as the chapter's final boss. He is seen guarding the Plague Core in its chamber, after Kyuu and his friends defeated the Wario Brothers and Electro. Pete uses a powerful magic art that transforms him into a giant dragon in an attempt to stop Kyuu and the party from destroying the Plague Core, the source of the plague in Cyril Region. The party successfully defeats Pete and destroys the Plague Core. Fortunately, the transformation magic is too much for him to handle as it eventually blows up, sending Pete flying away from the core's chamber. After escaping into the woods, Pete stumbles across Death, the Grim Reaper. Cowered in fear, Pete begs Death for forgiveness though the reaper refuses to listen. Death states that he has been watching Pete's activity from the beginning and confesses that Pete's plan could've worked if the Disney villain wasn't so incompetent. Death then ominously state that the 'King of Evil' wants to see Pete, which causes the latter to utter "Uh-oh..." Aftermath Pete is later revealed to be a Surbodinate serving under the Saint Lords. After Pete explains the Saint Lords of Kyuu's existence, he is given a second chance. He is sent to aid Dr. Eggman in the Veryl Region while Bowser is sent to Da'fur Region. Trivia *Despite being a Subordinate, he is technically a Saint Lord, making him the first Saint Lord the players ever fought. *He is also the first Subordinate the players fought. *He is also the first villain to be introduced and antagonizes Kyuu and the brigade. **This also fits him as he is one of the very first villains in cartoons, dating back to the 1920s. *The part with Pete shouting "Operation MF" and "Me First!" is actually a reference to a scene with Fat Cat from Disney's Chip n Dale: Rescue Rangers. **The same reference is also a nod that both Pete and Fat Cat are voiced by the same actor, Jim Cummings. Category:Non-Playable Category:Disney Category:Antagonist